


Heart's Own

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is Knighted Before Ship, Asexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Calm Ending With Possibility of Happiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Panromantic Obi-Wan, Polyamory, Some angst, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan's had a rough go of it the last several years, as far as his heart is concerned. A mission to Kamino leads him back to a man he'd thought lost, which in turn leads to Obi-Wan receiving the cuddles his angsty heart deserves.





	Heart's Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaviDanish1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviDanish1/gifts).



> LaviDanish1, a long while back you asked for someone, anyone to write Jango/Obi/Ani. I started work on this back then, not entirely sure if my style would be acceptable, but it's ready now, and as happy as I could manage to write. I'm afraid I added in a history of Jango/Obi/Satine because I just couldn't help myself, but I hope this story is at least a little of what you were hoping for. May the Force be with you, always.

When Taun We said the clone template was  _Jango Fett,_ Obi-Wan's heart did a backwards somersault.

It  _couldn't_ be, could it?

He tried to see the faces of the men far below the balcony, but the distance was too great.

“I would like to meet this Jango Fett,” Obi-Wan replied, as nonchalantly as possible.

And then they were there, in front of the man's home, the door slid aside, and a small face glowered up at them.

“Boba, where is your father?” Taun asked, voice still a gentle monotone.

A child. The unaltered clone.

“Dad! Taun We's here.”

Obi-Wan waited, keeping his affect calm—

And then  _he_ stepped into view.

The scars he'd received during Obi-Wan's year on Mandalore were still clear on his face, and time had aged him as it had weathered them all.

A flash of surprise cut through the hostile mask, and Jango shooed his son out into Taun We's care for a walk, closing the door and only turning to Obi-Wan once they were alone.

“They sent you?” Jango asked.

Obi-Wan watched the familiar, missed eyes, finding it just a little difficult to swallow. “I was available.”

“I wish you weren't caught up in this,” Jango muttered, moving to the window and peering out at the landing pad.

Obi-Wan's own eyes widened as he caught sight of a familiar shape. “You still have Slave I?”  
Jango threw him a small, friendly smirk.

_Of course you do._ “What is going on, Jango?”  
“Something I want you far away from.”

“You think once it finally sinks in that there's three million men with your face to choose from I might not pick you anymore?” Obi-Wan tried to joke.

Something flickered in Jango's face, but he didn't speak.

Obi-Wan's stomach rolled, and it wasn't in a pleasant way. “You stopped writing. Didn't answer any of my calls. Changed your comm code.”

“It wasn't safe anymore.”

Obi-Wan stared down at his hands. “Oh.”  
“Sith, Ob'ika,” Jango murmured.

“Sith took Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan somehow managed to offer, voice forlorn.

“I know. But by then I already had a contract. I had the contract before I knew they were Sith, and by that point I just couldn't... I couldn't go back on my word. You know that. And if I warned you—”

“Qui-Gon might have lived.” Obi-Wan turned to stare out at the rain, the lonely drizzle looking as if the sky itself was weeping for his murdered master.

In the Force, pain and guilt swirled around Jango. “It's been ten years, and I still haven't figured out how to live with that thought.”

_If the future could be read, many things would be different._ He couldn't blame Jango for something he hadn't known would happen.

And that loyalty to his word was one of the things that had drawn Obi-Wan to him, back in the days when they were teenagers. Brave, strong, loyal, with an integrity to match the stoutest Jedi heart.

_Of course I fell for him._

So instead of berating him, he simply asked the next painful question that needed to be asked. “Does Satine know?”

“We haven't spoken since we broke up.”

That had been a painful moment.

Jango fully intended on carrying on his life as a mercenary, selling his skills to the highest bidder with little thought to right or wrong as long as he kept his word. And Satine, in the wake of a civil war that nearly drove their people to extinction, fled into the arms of pacifism to try to salvage what was left of their kind.

Their polycule had been shredded, and yet since Obi-Wan refused to abandon either, they had remained distant and uncomfortable metamours.

“I hope she's been there for you, when you needed someone,” Jango murmured.

Obi-Wan managed a nod. “She's always been there, when I needed to speak to someone. Supporting from half a galaxy away. But I missed you anyway. It would have been nice to know you were alive.”

Because surely the beautiful man who had kissed him under Mandalore's stars wouldn't have just abandoned him without so much as a note to say he was leaving.

“I was in too deep too fast.”

“It was you, on Coruscant, though, a few days ago?”  
“I can't believe you dove out of a shabla window.”

Obi-Wan felt a chuckle escape him. “I didn't even know you were watching.”

“I've never stopped watching.” A hand touched his shoulder, and Obi-Wan found himself leaning back to rest against Jango's chest. “You're padawan is growing up.”

“I hope. Some days I'm not sure of that at all,” Obi-Wan groaned.

Jango kissed his neck right behind his ear. “I missed you, cyar'ika.”

“And I, you.”  
“Please, dear heart, request another Jedi to look into this and go home. And when the army is deployed, stay as far away from it as you can get.”

“What is coming, Jan'ika?”

“I took a contract, I cannot tell you.”  
Obi-Wan nodded, accepting the truth, but feeling terrible dread all the same.

 

* * *  
  


**Two months later**

 

Jango held his beloved as Obi-Wan fell apart in his own Kenobi way.

Silent tears, blank staring, pain hanging around him like a shroud.

He had chosen to become a general, in spite of Jango's pleading, because Obi-Wan felt it to be right.

And similar to both Jango and Satine and Qui-Gon Jinn before him...

Nothing came between Obi-Wan and his conscience.

But such choices had consequences.

So Jango held him and remembered the sharp, awful pain of Satine turning away from him, so many years ago, and wished with all his heart she hadn't just done the same to their love.

Was she alone tonight, regretting her choice, or did she mourn them as if they'd died?

And where would Obi-Wan have been right now if he hadn't stumbled back into Jango's life? Suffering this break  _ alone _ ?

Obi-Wan stayed with him that night, sleeping pressed up against him as Jango cuddled him close.

Given his long-distance relationship with Satine, it had been a long time since Obi-Wan had simply rested in another's arms.

Jango mourned for the years Obi-Wan had slept alone, pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and wished he didn't know what would happen in a few short years to the Order Obi-Wan loved so fiercely.

 

* * *

 

**Two years later**

 

It was Jango who first took notice of Anakin. Who really  _ saw  _ him for the knighted man the once-child had grown into.

Obi-Wan had been aware of Anakin's own opinion of his adulthood, because his former Padawan had been flirting, growing ever more obvious as he thought Obi-Wan hadn't quite caught the hint.

It amused Jango, even as it flustered Obi-Wan.

The night Obi-Wan lost his calm facade and squeaked, “I'm asexual, Anakin!” he thought for sure the problem had been solved.

Except...

It didn't slow Anakin down one bit.

So either Anakin thought he could “fix” Obi-Wan, or this wasn't just about wanting to bed him.

When he bewailed this lacking of an end to the “problem,” to Jango, he certainly wasn't expecting the gentle questions in return.

_ Was  _ he interested in trying a different relationship with Anakin?

_ Did  _ he find himself attracted to Anakin, sensually or romantically?

And when the bewildered answer revealed itself in Obi-Wan's mind, Jango held him tight and chuckled. Obi-Wan felt himself blush, and allowed Jango to talk him through his immediate  _ must run away now  _ reaction into a more calm place.

If he wanted to cuddle and be cuddled by Anakin Skywalker, and if the thought of being lavished with Anakin's romantic attention left him feeling cautiously happy...

Yes, Jango. He would speak to him.

“You  _ have  _ explained polyamory to him?” Jango checked, and received a pillow smacked against his shoulder for the trouble.

Obi-Wan scowled. “I may not have been the best master, but I certainly wasn't  _ that deficient _ ! Of course I explained it!”

 

* * *

 

Given the way Jango and Anakin sent one another looks throughout the evening, Obi-Wan suspected the shape of their polycule might change from a V to a triangle, given time. Those two might not have a romantic inclination quite yet, but they  _ certainly  _ felt plenty of sexual attraction.

Obi-Wan would be quite content to let them have at it without him in the room, since Anakin seemed content to wrap around him on the couch and simply hold him while they watched holos most evenings.

Anakin could have his needs met, as well as Obi-Wan having his own respected.

Obi-Wan hadn't felt quite this safe and content since before Satine walked away, and he found Anakin's height pleasing as well. He could end up tucked under Anakin's chin, the larger man wrapping around him like a shield to ward away all of the cold of the galaxy.

Dinner over, two adjourned to the living room while Anakin headed for the refresher. Sleepy and warm, Obi-Wan moved to Jango when the Mandalorian took a seat on the couch. The Jedi sat on his lap, leaning in to kiss him.

Since Obi-Wan didn't mind tongue, as long as it was inside his mouth and  _ not _ on his skin, the kiss deepened, Jango's hands coming up to grip Obi-Wan's thigh and shoulder.

Obi-Wan could feel the press of the other's arousal, but with this man, he didn't have to fear it. Didn't have to pull back, worried he was sending the wrong signals.

His beautiful-hearted Jango Fett.

“Ob'ika,” murmured the other as Obi-Wan moved to tuck his forehead in to rest against Jango's neck, his ear pressed to the Mandalorian's shoulder.

“I am so thankful you came back to me,” Obi-Wan whispered in return.

Jango huffed a chuckle. “ _ You  _ found  _ me. _ ”

Strong arms cradled Obi-Wan close as they simply breathed.

Anakin, returned from the refresher, stood at the edge of the carpet, simply watching them, something soft in his eyes as he recognized Obi-Wan's content.

The Force let Obi-Wan know that Anakin was rather turned on by the whole thing.

Relieved  _ he  _ didn't have to have anything to do with that, Obi-Wan left one last peck on Jango's cheek before sliding off onto the couch. “Go. Shoo. I'm going to nap.”

The other two eyed one another with poorly-concealed lust.

“We're both here because we are celebrating your birthday,” Anakin objected.

“I had to be awake in the middle of the night to handle an emergency Council session. I  _ need  _ a nap, and I'm not moving from this couch until I've had it. The bedroom's all yours.”

Anakin turned just a bit red— amusing, after all his explicit flirting— and Jango simply smiled.

“Obi-Wan has a nice bedroom,” Jango smirked.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. “That he does. Do I bother propositioning you, since Obi-Wan did it for us—?”

Jango stood up, walking down the hall with a slight swagger. “Sure, Skywalker. But you might want to leave that to  _ me. _ ”

“Why?” Anakin challenged, following him.

Obi-Wan snickered as he pulled a pillow beneath his head and closed his eyes.

“Because I heard all about what you tried with Obi-Wan!”

“Oh, I can assure you, he would have  _ been seduced,  _ had he only been of an orientation to appreciate my prowess.”

_ Oh, Force. _

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan relaxed into his desperately-needed slumber.

 

* * *

 

It hadn't required a  _ choice  _ for Obi-Wan to assist Satine when she was on the run from Coruscant's police force, accused of a murder.

_ Ridiculous,  _ he'd known.

Ridiculous, his lovers had agreed.

He'd helped her prevent Republic interference with her world, even if he thought occupation  _ was  _ the best option for Mandalore.

It was her choice. He would back her until his heart gave out, whether he thought it wise or not.

Obi-Wan didn't find it strange that his heart still leaped at the sound of her voice, or that his skin shivered at the touch of her hand against the back of his own.

He'd never stopped loving her.

He stood with Anakin, Padmé, and the Chancellor, discussing the results of the evidence that had cleared Satine's name.

Obi-Wan felt a shiver in his throat as he heard a familiar step behind him, and a familiar voice.

Congratulations passed around, and then everyone filtered out of the meeting room, Anakin sending Obi-Wan a  _ look  _ that suggested that if Obi-Wan didn't do  _ something  _ to mend what had broken between himself and the Duchess, Anakin would have  _ words  _ for him later.

As if Obi-Wan weren't under enough stress already.

The reunion just days earlier had been rocky at best, with them sniping words at one another while Obi-Wan's heart bled.

Jango hadn't even tried. He just stayed away.

Obi-Wan stared out the window, only sparing a tiny glance in Satine's direction.

She glided to his side and held still for a long moment.

“I have hope for your people,” he murmured, needing her to know he believed in her still. He couldn't quite understand her pacifism, but he believed in  _ her.  _ “With you to guide their future— they have hope.”

It wasn't quite what he'd been hoping to say, it sounded...  _ insubstantial  _ in his ears.

“Kind words from a thoughtful and committed Jedi,” she murmured in return.

Obi-Wan's heart plunged upwards.

It was as close to an apology as his proud Mando would ever get, and he turned to see her face. “I've missed you,” he whispered.

“And I, you.”

Their kiss was tentative, but it sang hope into Obi-Wan's heart.

“Do you...” Satine pulled back, glanced away, fought with herself a moment— “Do you know where Jango is, these days?”  
“Some days,” Obi-Wan replied. “There is much he cannot tell me. And I know there is something not right, but I'm so grateful to have him in my life again.”

“I would... I would be willing to meet you both for dinner, if he can tolerate the idea.”

Obi-Wan hugged her close, pressing a kiss to her golden hair. “I will ask him.”

He would, of course, but he already knew what Jango would say.

_ Yes. _

It hadn't been an easy path for any of them, but...

_ What did I do to deserve to have three incredible people who love me so much? _

_ Nothing at all. _

_Yet they love me anyway._

And that...  _ that  _ made all the pain and confusion of the current war fade into a muted background.

 

 


End file.
